Of Shovels and Flowers
by kuroneko0409
Summary: High school story, preciousmetals shipping, Gold is a girl? And yeah you guys are warned already. Bad summary and bad grammar...prepare yourself.


**Remember two weeks? So this is alternate version of it where here Gold is the girl and of course the storyline is also different from it. Everything will be different but the characters remain the same of course. Anyway, this is the new project of my preciousmetals shipping and please enjoys it! By the way, any comments and critiques are very welcomed.**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL here and grammatical error is anywhere since it is no beta checked. You all already be warned, so don't blame me, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

The last night snowstorm had stopped. Everything in the small town of New Bark was covered with white thick blanket of snow. The sun had rose making everything glimmers giving a nice sparkling view from everyone windows. The birds chirped happily enjoying the beautiful morning at one of windows frame and quickly left when it was opened.

A young middle-aged woman had turning around herself from the window to a figure under a thick yellow blanket. She sighed as placing both her hands on her waist. "Gold dear, please wake up honey."

"Mmph…five more minutes." The figure curled under the blanket.

"Gold…" The woman clicked her tongue.

As sensing some bad things will happen, the figure under the blanket quickly sat up. "Fine, I am awake. What is the matter mom?"

"I need your help to move out the snow in front of the door."

"Aww and I just had a nice sleep too, can it wait for later?"

"No, you have school today and now hurry up or there will be no lunch box for you."

"Eek! Don't involve my lunch in this!"

"Then, you know what to do next."

Gold kicked the thick yellow blanket to the other side of bed before stepped out from it. She yawned and stretched out her limbs before walked out from her room following her mother and quickly grabbed nearest coat from the stand beside the main door. She quickly put it on and wore a pair of boots before stepping out from her house.

"Wow, there are only snows and I hardly see any other house around." Gold scanned her surrounding, gaping her mouth amazed with the vast white covering in their small town.

Her mother leaned at the doorframe, smiled a bit. "Well it was snowstorm last night, what else do you expect? Now, take this." She shoved a medium sized shovel in her daughter arms.

"This? Man, I don't think I would be done at time if using this alone."

"Stop complaining and start working. Crystal will be arriving soon and don't want to make her mad you know."

"Aww damn it!"

"No cursing!"

"Sorry!"

Dark blue haired girl hardly approach the house she aimed for and frowned when she saw the short raven haired girl was in the middle of showing out the snow at the slowest rate.

"Gold! Hurry up and shove everything away or else…"

"What else Crys…I'm tired anyway. There is just too much snow here." Gold huffed.

"Well yesterday was snowstorm and you should hurry!" The blunette increased her tone and sighed.

Gold groaned and stop scooping. "Stop yelling. At least you should give some hand here."

"No I'm not. I already did it at my house and I'm tired with it already. Just hurry and we both don't want to be late at the opening ceremony. Who knows what will happen later?" Crystal reasoned and rubbed her forehead. "Seriously, we are now in high school."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm trying and why don't you just stay away from here? Having someone watching me working gives me some chill."

Crystal laughed softly. "Fine, I will be inside when you are done. Hurry up or I will leave you soon."

Gold huffed and quickly scooped the thick snow.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I should say right now. Either you are stupid or too brave and even your mom didn't respond much." Crystal beamed on their way to the school. "Ruby was just joking that time."<p>

Gold shrugged and placed both her hands in her thick windbreaker coat. "I don't see anything wrong at that time too and this outfit is quite comfortable. Mom was fine about it when I decided to wear this."

"Seriously? You are very lucky to have an easygoing mom." Crystal sighed and pulled her jacket tighter. "Wearing a skirt is sure giving you more chilling surrounding especially around the legs." She shivered.

"You should accept Ruby's dare too."

"Hell no! I'm so not wearing guy's uniform during my high school years. You are the one but me? Never happens." The blunette sternly stated and quickly stepped forward.

"Aww, I'm just joking Crys!" Gold jogged to her friend and slowly followed the pace. "Anyway what do you think about me wearing these?"

Crystal sighed and looked at the slightly short girl beside her. After done with the observation, Crystal shrugged. "You do look like them. Ruby must be disappointed when he sees you like this. Not only that you also cut your hair too."

"That was an accident with my hair and you know what." Gold casually spoke making Crystal shrugged and after a moment she grinned. "Wow, I really look like a guy."

"Why do you sound so happy?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not…I just proud with myself." Gold huffed and grinned more.

"Whatever, let's hurry or we are dead meat for sure. I don't want that on my first day."

"You are just so strict. No wonder there is no guy fell for you."

Crystal stopped from their walk and held one of Gold shoulders.

"Gold! What had happened to you?" A beanie teenage boy shouted at the school entrance.

Crystal smirked. "At first I really want to kick you but seeing someone will do that job for me, I can rest assured for now."

"I don't like hearing that. See you guys later!" Gold quickly dashed away from her two friends and gone among the other students who were also their way into the school.

The blunette shrugged as she stopped beside the newcomer. "Ruby, she takes those dare seriously and she is enjoying it very well."

"I don't care about those things but…she cuts her hairs!" The teenage boy groaned. "I can't play with that soft, silky hair anymore…"

Crystal scratched her head. "Ah actually…that was my mistake…"

"Huh?" Ruby's gaze quickly followed the blunette.

"You know…chewing gum…" Crystal awkwardly laughed.

"…"

Crystal gulped and was ready to run. "Uh…see you later, Ruby."

"Crystal!"

* * *

><p>Gold sighed as she was walking around. "At least for now, they will be busy with the entrance ceremony. I hope Ruby doesn't care much about this now." She pulled a strand of her hairs and smiled. "Thanks to Crys I finally can feel this light and short hair."<p>

The raven hummed something when suddenly the bell ringed. She stopped and saw everyone rushed to somewhere. After a few second the hallway seemed empty leaving her alone.

"Uh oh, I guess I should have followed them earlier and now they are gone." Gold muttered and looking around. "I don't know the way…they all running to that direction, so that must be the right hallway."

Gold increased her pace following the way she thought was right.

* * *

><p>Crystal and Ruby scanned their surrounding and then looked at each other. They shook their head and sighed. Everyone was in the hall, including the seniors and teachers.<p>

"I don't see her around." Crystal whispered.

"Me too." Ruby nodded.

"I shouldn't let her go away earlier."

"I shouldn't shout too."

"Crap, and she got the bad sense of direction." Crystal face palmed herself and groaned softly.

"Let's hope that she doesn't end up at somewhere else." Ruby shrugged. _Mm…other than us who else is from our pervious school ended up here?_ He scanned around for the nth time and his gaze focused on a brunette. _Who is that girl? She is also junior like us and I got the feeling I had seen her before._

"Yeah…oh the ceremony is starting." Crystal ended up their talk making both of them and other students around focused at the stage.

* * *

><p>Gold was never having a panic attack but right now she was breathing heavily while leaning at the wall.<p>

"No one around and I don't know the way to the hall…damn…" She slid down and hugged her legs. "Where I should go from here?"

After a few moments of mumbling and thinking, Gold saw a figure walking around the hallway. She quickly stood up and followed the person. "Someone is here! I should follow that person. Maybe he knows the way."

A few steps and she started to observe and study the person in front of her. "Okay, he is student here and what's wrong with his hair?" Gold muttered softly. "It's red…and long too is that person is a girl just like me? Whatever, I hope he led to the right place."

Corner here and there as well a few long hallways, finally both Gold and the red head stepped out from the main building.

"Yes, fresh air! Finally!" Gold happily shouted making the person in front of her stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?"

Gold quickly realized there was someone else around. "Uh, I'm Gold the newcomer and I got lost? Then I found someone and follow him until here? What is your name? I should thanks to you properly for showing the way out from that building." She quickly spoke and shrugged. _So this person is totally a guy after all._

"Silver…"

"Whoa! Your name is opposite with mine!"

"Shh! Just keep quit will you?"

"What? Why? Anyway, thank you Silver for leading the way out. I'm so grateful." Gold happily spoke.

Silver shrugged. "Uh, actually…"

"So, you know where the way to the main hall is?"

"You two there! What are you doing there when the ceremony is still going on?"

Silver quickly grabbed Gold's arm. "Run! We don't want to get into trouble."

"What?" The raven quickly followed up with Silver.

"That guy is Norman and he is the leader of sport teachers." Silver mumbled and groaned. "I don't want to get any trouble on my first day here!"

"Oh, so you are the new student too and Ruby's father?" Gold looked behind her and gasped. Norman was really actually after them with insanely speed. "S-Silver…faster he is getting near to us…"

"You are the one who should run faster! I'm dragging you and you are slow!"

"I'm not! You are the one who limit my speed!"

"Hey you two! Stop right now!"

* * *

><p>Crystal yawned and looked at Ruby who sat beside her. "Hey, don't you feel bored with this speech?"<p>

"Just listen…who know we got something interesting to see anytime soon." Ruby softly spoke and looking around especially at the stage.

"What do you mean?"

"My father did have this talk with my mom yesterday, that he will go around patrolling when the ceremony is being held. Previous years he caught two students who were quarrelling over something nonsense and they both got to do the gardening work after class for the whole year and thanks to them that this school won the beautiful garden region award last year."

"Whoa…that was…interesting…" Crystal muttered softly and shrugged. _Gardening? This school is sure different than the others I guess. Now, I wonder why I chose this place as my high school._

"I don't think so…I hope he don't get anyone this year."

"Huh?"

"My father thinks I will be the one who doesn't come to this ceremony and see here I'm." Ruby proudly stated and grinned.

"I also thought there is something wrong when you are sitting here listening to those bored speech. Usually you are long gone when it comes to this event." Crystal laughed softly. "You still don't get along well with him, huh?"

"…Sometime…just sometime we talk about something too." Ruby looked to his side covering his light blush.

Crystal chuckled and looked at the stage when the student around started to whispering something. Her gaze focused at the stage and she gasped.

"R-Ruby…hey, look at the stage."

"What?" Ruby looked at the drained Crystal and then to the stage. "Huh?!"

On the stage instead of other teachers, there was stood a man in red jersey with two students beside him. Ruby blinked and focused at the man and both of them looked at each other with disbelieves.

Ruby smirked and quickly looked away. _I won this dad. Gold, I so cannot see you with short hair like that!_

"Oh, Gold…on the first day too…" Crystal covered her face in her hands.

Norman clenched his teeth. _Damn you, Ruby…next time, next time I will catch you and teach you a lesson or two about being a real man!_

Both Gold and Silver shrugged at the sudden act came from Norman.

Gold looked at Silver.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "This thing will not happen if I'm not tripped on something."

"Whatever…we already being caught anyway…" Silver looked away.

* * *

><p>At senior line…<p>

A brunette girl face palmed herself. "Oh dear, Silver I warn you about him already…"

A raven boy with excited red eyes looked at the brunette. He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Blue. It wasn't that bad, right Green? Remember last year?"

"Yeah, Red…I wish Norman will do something harsher than us to those two." A brown spike haired teenage boy smirked and looked at Blue. "Silver must learn one or two things about being high school student."

"Geez…let's see what Norman say about it. Anyway, it's all about luck. Who knows what the draw box has this time." Blue crossed her arms and focused at the stage. Her gaze focused at the raven boy with golden eyes and after a moment she smirked.

"I don't like that smile of yours, Blue." Red stated.

"Just let her be. She got something in her mind." Green casually spoke and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when this thing end."

Blue snorted and focused at the stage again. _I can sense it._ _That guy is a girl. What an interesting junior we have this year and Silver, you already made some friend. A girl no less._

* * *

><p>Crystal pinched her nose bridge. "I can't look at the stage."<p>

"Calm down…even I can't see Gold like that."

"You are still on that? It was your dare anyway, just face it already."

"I'm trying…" Ruby sighed. _My dare doesn't include her hair…_

* * *

><p>Norman cleared his throat and picked up a microphone.<p>

"Welcome students to this school and for juniors, my name is Norman and I'm the head of sports and recreation department. So come and see me when you got something related in that area."

"Whoa, he says the same thing like before." Red casually stated.

"And you hear it from here today, not beside him like last year." Blue added making both Red and Green blushed slightly.

"The opening ceremony is an important event to those newcomers to learn and to know about your new place but there are some of you who are still ignoring this important thing and wandering around the school." Norman continued.

"We are not…actually we are lost…" Gold muttered softly.

"I don't want to hear any excuse and let the headmaster decided what will be happen to both of you." Norman firmly stated while giving a sharp glare to both student beside him and walked to the group of teachers.

"Uh…" The raven shrugged.

"Just, shut up, Gold." Silver slowly patted the raven shoulder and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Fine." Gold sighed.

* * *

><p>Blue's smirk slowly turned into a grin making Red uncomfortable. The raven teenage boy then looked at his best friend. He nudged the ribs.<p>

"Hey, Green it's about time." Red whispered.

The brunette startled and snapped forgetting the place and the event. "Ow, Red! Dammit! I'm sleeping right now, you moron!"

"You two down there!"

Green stopped from his sudden outburst and looked at the stage. Red closed his eyes and groaned. Blue chuckled softly.

"Isn't that the two guys from the last year?" Someone whispered behind them making Green groaned softly. Red pinched his nose bridge.

"Both of you stand up!" Norman shouted making Red and Green instantly stood up and starting to get too many eyes from their surrounding.

Norman sighed and turned to the group of teachers. One with more formal outfit stood up and took the microphone from the red clad man.

"Ahem, I guess this time there are also students who really didn't come to this ceremony like previous years." He casually started.

Gold blinked. "But…" She muttered and quickly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at disappointed Silver. The raven shrugged. _So, there is really no way to stay out from this, huh?_

The man faked a cough and smiled. "I understand the circumstances but things happen and we all here are bind with the rules especially around this school ground. I'm Professor Oak, the headmaster of this school." The man calmly stated in front of Gold and Silver before turned to the large group of student in front of him. His gaze quickly focused at two standing figures at the senior lines. He sighed. "What a disappointment but it is also not a misfortune."

"What does he mean by that?" Red quickly whispered.

Green shrugged. "I don't know and I don't see the box too."

"Wait, you don't mean that…"

"Shut up and just listen Red." Green annoyingly muttered. _I don't feel so good about this._

Blue hummed softly. _What a nice year for us again and I bet it will be adventurous and funnier than previous one._ Her eyes still focused at the raven on the stage as well as her brother. She smiled warmly.

_And Silver might open up to the world around him too._

* * *

><p>Ruby and Crystal focused at the two obvious figures among the senior lines.<p>

"That's them from the previous year, I guess." Ruby shrugged. _I remember those two came to our house last year but I never thought that was them who did the gardening work for the whole year._

"I think I can see where this thing will be going…" Crystal muttered softly and focused at the stage. _Oh, Gold…_

**Next chapter?**


End file.
